Shops
At the department store you are able to navigate to all the different floors using the elevator or the escalators. Every floor has stores that offer different items which you will need for your shop. Each store contains a list of items that you can purchase and the quantity of each item already in your possession. To purchase an item, select it in the list and press the Buy button. Note that you are unable to sell your items. The exceptions are floor 1,4 and 9 as you are unable to buy items from rival pastry stores. The Event Area is only used for events such as contests and Violet's Game Corner offers mini-games and a part-time job at the ice cream cart. Your shop is based on the 4th floor and you can make cakes in your kitchen or redecorate your store. You can also gain recipes from raising your friendship level with the other store owners in the department store by giving them presents or helping them. Floor 0: Market Town In Market Town you can find Crunchy's Supermarket and Melon's Fruit Shop where you can buy general baking goods, vegetables and fruit. * [[Crunchy's Supermarket|'Crunchy's Supermarket']] * [[Melon's Fruit Shop|'Melon's Fruit Shop']] Floor 1: Grand Entrance In Grand Entrance you can find Champy's Pastry Shop and the Event Area where events like contests are held. As Champy is a rival pastry maker, you can't buy anything from his shop. * [[Champy's Pastry Shop|'Champy's Pastry Shop']] Floor 2: Pop Street In Pop Street you can find Opera's Chocolate Shop and Mint's Candy Shop where you can buy chocolate and hard candy. * [[Opera's Chocolate Shop|'Opera's Chocolate Shop']] * [[Mint's Candy Shop|'Mint's Candy Shop']] Floor 3: Delicious Avenue In Delicious Avenue you can find Milky's Bakery and Marron's Cheese Shop where you can find breads, tart and pie shells as well as cheeses. * [[Milky's Bakery|'Milky's Bakery']] * [[Marron's Cheese Shop|'Marron's Cheese Shop']] Floor 4: Sweet Station In Sweet Station you can find Rose's Shop and Peachy's Sweets Shop. In your shop you can make cakes and redecorate your store. As Peachy is a rival pastry maker, you can't buy anything from her shop. * [[Rose's Shop|'Rose's Shop']] * [[Peachy's Sweets Shop|'Peachy's Sweets Shop']] Floor 5: Asian Museum In Asian Museum you can find Moka's Japanese Sweets Shop and Pomme's Chinese Sweets Shop where you can find Japanese and Chinese snacks as well as baking ingredients. * [[Moka's Japanese Sweets Shop|'Moka's Japanese Sweets Shop']] * [[Pomme's Chinese Sweets Shop|'Pomme's Chinese Sweets Shop']] Floor 6: Relaxation Plaza In Relaxation Plaza you can find Banana's Cafe and Cherry's Cafe where you can find hot and cold drinks as well as snacks and some baking ingredients. * [[Banana's Cafe|'Banana's Cafe']] * [[Cherry's Cafe|'Cherry's Cafe']] Floor 7: Intelligence Hall In Intelligence Hall you can find Almond's Book Store and Blue's Interior Design Shop where you can find recipe books and furnitures. Furniture can boost your sales in general and even more if you put out seasonal items during events. (For example a Christmas tree for the Christmas Fair.) * [[Almond's Book Store|'Almond's Book Store']] * [[Blue's Interior Design Shop|'Blue's Interior Design Shop']] Floor 8: Artistic Center In Artistic Center you can find Raisin's Design Shop and Clement's Boutique where you can change your shop sign and buy clothes. Clothes have no effect on the game other than Creamy complimenting or criticizing your style. * [[Raisin's Design Shop|'Raisin's Design Shop']] * [[Clement's Boutique|'Clement's Boutique']] Floor 9: Bright Park In Bright Park you can find Violet's Game Corner where you can play some mini-games in the escalator area or help out with the ice cream cart and earn a little money. * [[Violet's Game Corner|'Violet's Game Corner']] Category:Shops